


Breakfast

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Gordon can't cook, Henry knows this, M/M, Shenanigans, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Gordon decides to make Henry breakfast in bed. Henry, despite Gordon’s cooking abilities, enjoys it.Just a cute fluff ficlet for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Gordon/Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Breakfast

Gordon’s first thought that morning was not as romantic as he would have liked. It wasn’t “Ah, it’s Valentine’s Day,” nor was it “time to hug Henry day” or anything quite so appropriate.

His first thought was “…need…tea…”

Thankfully, his second thought was to remember Valentine’s Day: just in time, too.

He could do this. He’d prepared for this.

Knowing that he wasn’t a good cook, in the sense that the last meal he’d tried to make for Henry had set off the smoke alarms and scorched 3 pots, he’d stuck with easy foods for Valentine’s Day.

He mixed up the store bought waffle batter as quickly as he could, before putting it in the waffle iron. The chocolate was quickly melted in the microwave, strawberries swiftly dipped and setting on a sheet of baking paper. He poured some tea into Henry’s favourite mug, and quickly extracted the finished waffle onto a plate. A drizzle of the melted chocolate and a light dusting of sugar completed the dish.

Setting everything carefully onto a tray, he made his way back into the bedroom.

Henry was still asleep, so Gordon set the tray on their dresser and scooted under the blankets next to Henry. He nuzzled up against Henry, burying his face in Henry’s back.

“Time to wake up, love…”

Henry let out a soft groan, turning over and pressing his forehead gently to Gordon’s.

“…mmn. Good morning, Gordon.”

Gordon grinned, and kissed Henry tenderly on the lips.

“I made you breakfast, Henry!”

It was a testament to Henry’s composure and love for Gordon that the only visible sign of his trepidation was a slightly paler complexion.

“You… Made breakfast?” Henry repeated, trying desperately to think of something easy and palatable Gordon could have made. Something he wouldn’t have burned. There wasn’t the rhythmic beeping of a fire alarm, which was reassuring.

Gordon picked up the tray, giving it a gentle shake to unfold the legs, before setting it on the bed. He was quite proud of what he’d made, and even prouder of their kitchen’s continued existence.

Henry relaxed a little upon seeing the tray’s contents. Waffles weren’t overly difficult, the chocolate didn’t necessarily need a pot, and tea was easy. He picked up the mug and took a sip, savouring the taste of well-brewed Earl Grey tea.

“Thank you, love. You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble…”

Gordon’s cheeks were dusted with pink.

“It was no trouble, really…”

Henry hushed whatever Gordon intended to say next with a kiss. Gordon tensed for a moment in surprise, before leaning into the kiss.

Gordon eventually broke the kiss for some air, and Henry drank more of his tea with a satisfied smile on his face. Gordon was blushing brightly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Henry.”

Henry chuckled, and fed Gordon one of his chocolate strawberries.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gordon.”


End file.
